Fear Itself
by JunKing
Summary: Another King of Iron Fist Tournament comes around and this time, there are many new faces as well as old. Something is happening to the fighters, as they are all disappearing one by one the night before the tournament. What's happening to everybody?


Fear Itself

The Mishima Mansion bustled with the many fighters of the tournament. This morning was the banquet for the tournament to follow. Everybody seemed at ease, peace being felt throughout the atmosphere. The cafeteria smelled of good food as Heihachi Mishima began to speak into a microphone.

"Good morning to all! I hope you are prepared for the next King of Iron Fist Tournament. The tournament starts tomorrow, so enjoy the festivities while you can!"

"Enjoy the festivities while you can, yeah yeah whatever." Said Peter, causing a chuckle to come alive from his stepfather, King the second. Like so many around the world, Peter was an orphan. His entire family had been killed by Ogre, mercilessly. Seeing that Peter was all alone in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, King decided to adopt him as his own.

With his Latino American looks, and dark brown flame-designed hair, Peter was the typical 18 year old. He was going through a lot and it definitely showed. Once, he even tried to kill himself. He was saved by King and ever since then, Peter has always felt a strong connection with him.

Sitting across from Peter was Julia Chang. She had just recently become Peter's official girlfriend. She loved him like no other and she felt just as close. Letting her hair fall down her back, Julia crossed her legs as she read her favorite book. King stood with his arms crossed, not wanting to eat anything.

Peter and Julia pushed their plates into the center of the table, completely unaware of the young woman who had just passed them. Her name was Lili. She came from a very prominent background, her father being an oil rigger. She wore a white mini skirt attached to a white blouse as she walked gracefully through the cafeteria. Though she was just a girl of 16 years of age, she was very tough and when it came to a fight, she certainly enjoyed the rush that it gave her.

In the corner of the room, another newcomer sat still. She was an Egyptian Bounty Hunter and she was sent to investigate the true under goings of the tournament. Her name was Jamila. All throughout her life, she knew nothing but pain and suffering. When she was a young girl, her father was killed right in front of her, shot to death by a police officer who had mistaken him for a felon.

She wore a red leather suit with a matching trench coat, her long black hair hanging loose behind her shoulders. Ever since she first got here, she knew. "Something is not right…" she mumbled to herself as she watched Lili walk past her.

In another corner, Asuka was challenging Paul Phoenix to an arm wrestling match. It was going to be a tough match. While Paul was strong, so was Asuka and she showed no signs of tiring out. "How pathetic." Jamila said to herself as she watched the two battle it out. Just then, she happened to catch a glance at Nina Williams. She had been eyeing her down and when Jamila returned the ice cold stare, Nina gave her a challenging look. At another table, Craig Marduk sat still looking around at his surroundings, not noticing that King was giving him the same cold stare that Jamila had just used on Nina Williams. Detective Lei Wulong was assigned to keep the peace between the two, unless of course they were to fight each other in the tournament. While Marduk had Lei to hold him back, King had Peter. Peter would never allow Marduk to get close to his stepfather.

Steve Fox greeted another pair of newcomers, friends of Peter and Julia. Their names were Jaime Parker and Kim Seung Mina. Jaime was special. He was a Nephilim, a cross between angel and human. It was his calling to defend the world from all the various forces of darkness. Gifted with superhuman strength and speed, Jaime was definitely a force to be reckoned with. He had short blond hair that reached his shoulders, had surfer good looks, and had a good body build that seemed to always attract the ladies. Unfortunately for them, he was already taken.

Meet Mina. She was a Korean Tae Kwon Do master who incorporated the art of dance into her fighting style. She was gorgeous with short black hair, dyed with red mixed in. She had small brown eyes and the thorns to match the rose. Together, Jaime and Mina formed a great team, as well as excellent lovers.

In another corner, Kazuya glared at his son Jin Kazama as he walked with his two friends, Ling Xiaoyu and Miharu Hirano. The three of them went to the same school together and they were great friends. Jin kept his usual hairstyle of gelling his black hair back into a sort of horn. Xiaoyu resorted to her pigtails and Miharu maintained her beautiful flared red locks.

Anna Williams, donned in a formal Chinese dress, watched her sister as she ate her cherry muffin with tea. She was determined to take her out once and for all. Her glare went unnoticed as several fighters passed her by in a group, including Bruce Irvin, Baek Doo San (who was dragging along a frustrated Hwoarang), Eddy Gordo and others.

Christie Monteiro danced around the cafeteria, not minding the attention she was receiving particularly from the male fighters. Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail as she wore a tight red shirt with black pants. As she danced, she accidentally bumped into two other newcomers. Their names were Tiffanie Jean-Louis and Sylvia Kwon.

"Oh excuse me!" Christie said cheerily as she moved out of their way. Sylvia rolled her eyes at her and pulled Tiffanie by the wrist. Sylvia was actually Peter's rival and she was here to try and beat him. She was surprisingly good looking, above average even, but her bad attitude made her an ugly person to most. She wore her traditional school uniform which consisted of a red button-down shirt, covered with a sleeveless v-neck black sweater, a black skirt, two black leggings, and polished black shoes.

Her hair reached her lower back, the hair going from its natural black color to a blood red dye towards the middle and bottom. Tiffanie was the only black female fighter this time around. She too, was beautiful. She hailed from Haiti and she knew what it was like to live in pain. Taught by her father in the art of boxing, Tiffanie wasn't just any Haitian girl. She could duke it out with the best of them. She just so happened to be Peter's childhood friend, being the only sole survivor of his past.

Tiffanie wore a black tank top with her blue denim jacket tied around her waist as she wore a pair of form fitting black jeans. Her hair was light red, in braids and it reached her lower back.

"Oh look, there goes Peter and his friends! Let's go sit with them." She said. Sylvia pulled her wrist again and said "Oh please, let's not."

"Oh quit being such a bitch." Tiffanie replied as the two of them walked to the buffet table to get some food. And so the King of Iron Fist would begin, but little did they know…something was about to go horribly wrong.


End file.
